


The Trumptator (manip)

by Koe



Category: Charlie Chaplin - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dark Comedy, Manip, Other, Photography, Photoshop, Satire, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: The darkest of comedies, illustrated.





	The Trumptator (manip)

**The Trumptator**

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Charlie Chaplin's The Great Dictator, you need to have a look at [the famous balloon scene](https://https://youtu.be/IJOuoyoMhj8). And then you can have a little weep with me.


End file.
